


Jealousy and Revenge?

by Ladyelle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyelle/pseuds/Ladyelle
Summary: One shot from a Tumblr request, Dom!Haytham tries to prove to Shay that the reader is his, but does it work? This is supposed to take place instead of the Haytham/Shay fight in Remember me v2 :)





	Jealousy and Revenge?

"Do you enjoy provoking me, Captain?"

Shay swallowed hard as he sat in the seat across from Kenways desk, staring intently at the Grand Master as the firelight flickered across his face; making him look even more foreboding.

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't understand."

Haytham glared furiously, his steel eyes burning into Shays as he clenched his fists in annoyance.

"I've seen the way you look at (name), do you take me for some kind of fool?"

Shay shifted uncomfortably in the chair, his nervousness beginning to show as he fidgeted with his cuff, his eyes forcibly diverting from Haythams piercing gaze. 

"I apologise Sir. But surely you can understand... She is very beautiful an sweet, every man has trouble keeping his eyes and mind off of her."

A smug look crept over Haythams face as he stood up and undid his jacket and cape, shrugging them off and hanging them up along with his hat before moving to the front of the desk, leaning up against it with his arms crossed.

"I will agree with you there Captain, but other men know well enough not to advance towards what they know is mine. Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson? Perfect timing. Come in!"

Shay turned his head to the door as you poked your head around it, looking slightly anxious at being summoned so late at night. Your eyes flitted between Kenway and the Captain as you walked in, pulling down at the bottom of your shirt that only just covered the tops of your thighs.

"Haytham? Is everything okay? I didn't think anyone else would be here. I-I should go and get dressed."

A sly smile tugged at Haythams lips as he shook his head, extending his hand for you to come towards him. What you were wearing was absolutely perfect for what was running through his mind.

"There is no need my dear. Please, come here."

Both men gazed attentively as you slowly walked towards Haytham, apprehension filling you as his hands stopped you within inches of him and turned you gently to face Cormac.

"It seems that our Captain has a slight infatuation with you, my love. I cannot really say that I blame him though."

You swallowed hard and your body twitched as Haythams fingers glided over your thighs, lifting the hem of your shirt just ever so slightly. Shay, becoming even more embarrassed crossed his legs to conceal his arousal as he watched Kenways hands continue upwards, caressing your breasts through your shirt and making your nipples harden and strain against the the fabric.

"Master Kenway, I don't think this is appropriate...."

Shay pursed his lips and tensed up as he watched Haytham whisper something into your ear, making you gasp slightly and your eyes widen as you nodded.

"I don't think that you are in a position to deem what is appropriate Captain. Surely you are not complaining about the sight before you?"

A heavy blush rose up your face, and you began to quiver as Haytham started plucking the buttons of your shirt undone one by one, his fingers grazing over every bit of newly exposed flesh as it was revealed. You held your breath as he pulled your shirt open, your body now fully exposed to the flustered man sat before you. 

"My dear, would you please help Shay undress? He seems rather uncomfortable like that." 

Your entire body went rigid and you began to panic as you caught the Captains gaze, whose face now also looked mortified. Haytham may be your lover, but you didn't dare disobey him, so you stepped towards Shay slowly, trying to calm your breaths as you took his hands and stood him up.

Your hands now trembling violently, you began undoing the various straps and buckles on his chest, you fingers faltering slightly as you moved on to his waistcoat. You were so focused on what you were doing that you hadn't noticed that Haytham had moved to behind Shay, until his hands wrapped around him, grabbing his shirt and ripping it open, pulling all of the top half of his clothing off and throwing it to the ground.

"That's better. Now, I would like you to touch her. Captain."

Shays breathing was now little pants, and he turned his head to look at the Grand Master, his face filled with apprehension and his voice faltering.

"But- Sir......"

You could see Haythams eyes narrowing from where you stood, his jaw clenching tight and his fists flex at being disobeyed by one of his subordinates, making you wince at what he might do if it happened again.

"You still defy me? I assure you this will end badly if you continue to do so."

Shay turned back to face you, silently mouthing 'Im sorry' as he lay one shaking hand on your hip, the other coming up to caress your cheek, before trailing his fingers down your neck and over your shoulder. Your skin felt like it was being set on fire under his touch, his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps as they skimmed lower over the tops of your mounds, then circling around your stiff peaks and making them harden till they hurt. You managed to conceal your shudder by altering your stance slightly, your mind screaming at your body to not betray what you were actually feeling at this moment in time.

"Her skin is so delightfully soft, is it not?"

Only a small moan managed to pass Shays lips in response, it was taking every bit of willpower and concentration he could muster not to take you for himself right that second.

"No reply? Well, we must put that mouth to better use then."

You jumped as Haytham grabbed Shay by the hair and forcefully pressed his mouth against his, tongue pushing his lips apart so he could taste him fully. He finally pulled away, licking his lips as he tried to catch his breath, his attention quickly turning back to you.

"Not as sweet as you my dear, but still pleasant. Would you like to try?"

You felt Shays' hand tighten on your hip as he turned back to you, his eyes full of want and desire as his eyes flicked over your naked body, making your heart beat furiously. A small nod was all you could muster as you lay a hand on Shays' chest, feeling the pounding against your fingertips, the other gently wrapping behind his head and pulling him down to capture his lips with yours. His kiss was sinfully delicious, making your body ache for him even more. You managed to stifle a moan as you were _very_ aware of Haytham watching you, suppressing your growing eagerness for the captain. You knew that Shay was feeling the same way, if he had not hinted on it before tonight, the tensing of his body under your hand, his shallow breathing and darkened eyes were a sure fact of that.

"How does she taste captain?" 

Shay bit his lip as he pulled away, clearing his throat as he tried to control the quivering in his voice.

"Perfect.. sir...."

"Doesn't she just. I did not say you could stop touching her."

Your eyes lowered as you saw Haythams hand reach around Shay, pushing the hand that was caressing your breast lower to between your legs. Shays' eyes widened as he dipped a finger between your folds, not quite believing how wet you were because of him. He barely managed to stop the smile that threatened to creep up on his face; Haythams acts of dominance had only proven that you wanted him as much as he wanted you, but you had noticed it, and it made your chest flutter even further.

You had to clench your teeth as his fingers caressed and circled over your throbbing nub, every nerve alighting with tingling ecstasy that was sure to make you climax within seconds. Your eyes flickered over to Haytham who was unbuttoning his shirt, watching your reactions intently. Gazing back at Shay as you tried to stop your legs from trembling, your brow furrowed just slightly at the thought of what Haytham might do if he knew just exactly how aroused you were by the man in front of you.

Noticing your distress, Shay stepped forward half a pace, lowering his head so the side of it touched yours. You continued to watch Haytham over the captain's shoulder, your hands tightening on him and fingers digging into his arm as the tight coil of pleasure deep within you threatened to burst, until you saw Kenways attention go to taking off the rest of his clothes.

You managed to slow your breathing just enough to whisper into Shays' ear. "S-stop... please... If he knows..."

He pulled his head back to capture your gaze, his stomach knotting at the thought of leaving you like this but he knew you were right. He gave you a long blink in acknowledgement, halting his ministrations and twisting his wrist to run the back of his hand over your crease, wiping away most of the traces of your excitement.

You shuddered as Haytham stepped behind you, pressing his taught body firmly against you back, his hard shaft throbbing between you both. Your face twisted slightly as he snaked his hands over the front of you, sliding between your legs and pushing Shays hand out of the way to replace it with his own.

"Well, it seems that (name) does not reciprocate your attraction captain, she is barely wet."

Feeling Haytham smirk against your neck, you let out a heavy sigh; which he attributed to his touch as he raised his hands to tug at the bottom of your shirt, making it fall from your shoulders.

"Be a dear and continue with that would you?"

You glanced down as you saw him pluck at the top of the captains' trousers, letting out a small yelp as he bit down on your neck. Looking back up at Shay with longing eyes, you watched him inhale sharply as your hands drifted over his stomach, resting on top of the buttons and slowly began twisting them free. You finally let your gaze drift downwards as his trousers fell, your eyes widening at the sight before you. If Haytham continued with what he suggested, this was going to hurt, unless you were well prepared.

Gasping as you felt two fingers press inside you, the evidence of Shays ministrations dripped onto his fingers as they slowly began to caress your walls and back over your bundle of nerves. Haytham began to chuckle, wrapping his arm around your waist as your knees nearly buckled underneath you.

"Do you now see? Her body only craves me."

Haythams grip tightened around you as your climax finally washed over you, moaning loudly and trembling against him as you tried to keep your eyes on Shay, letting him know he was the real reason for your pleasure. Haytham raised his hand from between your legs and slipped his fingers into Shays' mouth, letting him lick and suck your release clean off them.

"Now that, is the sweetest thing known to man."

Shays breathing was becoming no more than little pants now, his desire for you almost overwhelming the need to obey the Grand Master.

"Aye, that it is... Sir."

Haythams face creased with a self-satisfied grin as he felt your trembling against him stop, letting him know that your sensitivity had died down slightly.

"I think I have proven my point so far, how about we let the captain have a little enjoyment, my dear? We would not want him to feel left out, hmmm?"

Your breath began to quicken again as Haytham slowly bent you over, moving you so your head was literally an inch away from Shays leaking cock. Resting your hands on his hips to steady yourself, you eagerly stuck out your tongue and licked the beads of his arousal off his tip before plunging your mouth over him, making him exclaim loudly. You heard Kenway chuckle as the captains hands gently entwined through your hair, his body quivering as you sucked and flicked your tongue around his shaft.

"So beautiful, so talented, wouldn't you say?"

Shay closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he basked in the pleasure of your mouth around him, wishing that this was under different circumstances. His breath hitched as you took him deeper into your mouth and swallowed, the tightness pushing him closer to his undoing.

"Y-y-yes....sir..."

You whimpered as you felt Haytham rub himself between your folds, smearing your essence all over himself before parting your legs and pushing himself into you, making your whole body tense up, eliciting deep moans from both men in unison. Finding it hard to concentrate as Haytham thrust deep into you, making the coil of pleasure deep within you beginning to grow again, you decided to put all of your focus on Shay, who was quite skillfully hiding his impending climax.

You felt his hands tighten in your hair slightly and his body stiffen as his hot liquid rushed into your mouth; your eyes smiling as your drank it all up, tongue still pressing against him firmly until the twitching inside you died down. Your eyebrows rose in surprise as you realised that he wasn't softening, in fact, if it wasn't for the bitter, salty liquid that had run down your throat, you wouldn't have even known that he had climaxed.

You let out an unintentional mewl as Haytham lifted you up, pulling his glistening cock out of you and walking you to sit on the edge of the desk, leaning you back until you were propped up by your elbows.

"Let us see if you can manage anything this time Shay."

Your mouth dropped as he pushed the now flushed, but still apprehensive man towards you, reaching around and grabbing his shaft to line up with your entrance. Shay chewed on his lip, gently resting his hands on your hips and pressed forwards slightly, pausing for a moment when he saw you wince as you stretched uncomfortably to fit him. You cried out as his hips snapped forward, realising quickly that the sudden movement was not his fault, it was Haythams, who had moved behind Shay and pushed himself deep inside him.

Shays face twisted in a mix of pain and remorse as he looked at you, bringing his hand up to caress your cheek apologetically. Haytham grabbed a fistful of Shays' hair and pulled his head back, biting down on his neck and leaving a dark mark before growling in his ear.

"Come now captain, do not pretend you are not enjoying this."

He looked more humiliated than pleasured as Haytham let his head go and thrust against him hard, which you assumed was his actual intention. You grasped the hand that was holding your hip tightly, nodding at the captain gently as his eyes flickered to you, letting him know that you were okay to continue. He began to move slowly, fighting against Haythams force, knowing that if he matched his tempo, you would no doubt be in a lot of pain.

You managed to swallow a moan as he moved against you, filling you deeply and hitting that sweet spot inside you perfectly that sent sparks of white-hot pleasure coarsing through your blood with every thrust. Shay managed to ignore most of Haythams ravaging movements behind him, now that the Grand Master couldn't see his face, every emotion he had for you swam over him as he watched you trying to hide the pleasure he was giving you.

Your hand gripped his more firmly as you looked up with pleading eyes, unable to hold back your impending climax for much longer. His eyes danced as he felt you tighten around him, the corner of his mouth twitching as he subtlety moved his other hand from your hip, brushing his fingers over your swollen nub. He was denied the pleasure of making you come before, and he most certainly was **not** going to let that happen again, damned the consequences.

He closed his eyes briefly as he felt your entire body tremble around him, you could hide the exquisite pleasure from your face, but not from the rest of you; holding your breath and clenching your jaw as the waves of ecstatic bliss overwhelmed you.

Just managing to look up as your body continued to twitch, you saw Shay gazing down on you adoringly with a soft smile; his hand moving back to lace his fingers with yours, and Haythams head buried against his neck and chasing his own imminent peak, thankfully completely oblivious to what just happened.

You felt Shay tense up as he groaned, pulling out of you and spilling his seed all over your mound and crease, mingling it with yours as it dripped out onto the desk and hiding all traces of your gratification. The tightening of his body pushed Haytham over the edge, forcing Shays shoulders forwards and throwing his head back, moaning loudly as he pumped the hot white strands all over his back.

Pulling Shay back up and shoving him aside, Haythams mouth descended on yours furiously, leaving you breathless. He turned to the captain; who was now wiping his back with a handkerchief, smirking and chuckling at him.

"Failed again Shay? How utterly disappointing. I thought you might have managed _something_. I do hope you have learnt your lesson now, for your sake."

Shay nodded as he quickly pulled his clothes back on, not even bothering to do anything back up as he headed towards the door. He stopped for a moment as he opened it, smiling to himself without looking back.

"Yes sir, Master Kenway. I've learnt everything I needed to know."


End file.
